


Drink a Little Drink

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Arthur, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur has everything he wants but it still isn't enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very dark and I don't condone it in the least. If you'll excuse me I need to go cuddle my boys somewhere safe.

Arthur's roommate liked to drink. Some people might even say he liked it too much, but they didn't know him like Arthur did. Merlin didn't squirrel away bottles under his bed or sneakily make his morning brew more Irish than coffee. It was only when they went out, to the pub or a party or a club, that he never once turned down a glass when it was handed to him.

One would think that over time Merlin would build some kind of tolerance, or at least an aversion to blacking out with no memory of his night the next morning. Arthur guessed it was his magic’s seeming inability to allow him to have a hangover. If only for that Arthur too might imbibe a little more. As it was, he rarely drank himself. He preferred to be the one doing to buying.

Arthur preferred the shots, as they could provide more liquor quicker and could not be nursed over an hour or so, resulting in fewer drinks and far more clarity over the night. He always interspersed them with larger glasses. Even as careful as he was, it would raise suspicion if he poured a fifth of vodka down Merlin's throat within a half hour of their night out. Nor did he wish to cause alcohol poisoning. Merlin's magic was a brilliant thing that kept his abused liver healthy, but even it had to have its matches and Arthur wasn't about to put it to the test.

Over time, he figured out the exact combination of cocktails and shooters to get Merlin to the perfect level of inebriated, loose and leaning and oh so perfectly pliable.

That was the point of each night when Arthur would bid the rest of their friends adieu and drive Merlin back to their flat, carrying him up the stairs, helping him out of the clinging fabric he called his clothes, and laying him gently on Arthur's bed.

For a while Arthur would just look, smiling gently as Merlin giggled up at him. Every inch of Merlin was perfect, from his cold toes to his alcohol infused breath. When Merlin began to tip over from giggly to sleepy, then Arthur would remove his own clothes, folding them carefully and setting them on the dresser. Merlin's eyes would widen as if it was a sight he'd never seen before, and the edge of the sleepiness would fade as Arthur took Merlin's hand and wrapped it around his cock.

It took a few repetitions for Merlin to figure what what he should be doing, then Arthur left him to play with his hardening shaft while he lathered his fingers in lube and gently began to open him up.

Those nights were Arthur's favourites. Sometimes he made it a game to see if he could finish before Merlin passed out entirely. Sometimes he didn't try to finish at all, just seeing how long he could fuck into Merlin's pliant body until he went mad with it.

Perhaps he had succeeded in going mad and that was why he felt so unsatisfied. It hadn't been like this before. It used to be the next morning he could look at Merlin, groaning about how sore he was and complaining that none of the blokes he apparently dragged home while soused ever stayed the night, and not even flinch. He could simply laugh at his roommate’s unfortunate romantic history and wish him better luck next time. But now… now he wanted _more_.

He shouldn't need it. It was simply greedy of Arthur to want more than the beautiful warm body who so frequently occupied his bed. He'd looked around once while he and Merlin were out at the club, contemplating if perhaps taking on a second was the solution to the empty feeling in his gut, but then Merlin had grinned sloppily at him and all thoughts of someone else had vanished.

He'd fucked Merlin particularly hard that night, and the next morning Merlin moaned that he was sure it was the best sex he’d ever had, if only he could remember it.

It was a few more weeks before Arthur realised what was wrong, and he spent the time leading up to the weekend planning how to fix it. It was the perfect timing. Their friends were all busy with their own lives and their favourite club was closed due to a burst pipe. Facing the prospect of a night in, Arthur suggested Merlin put in a movie while he poured them a drink.

Merlin beamed and busied himself choosing a film. Arthur set Merlin's favourite mug, a ridiculous thing painted like a wizard’s hat, and his own more sensible plain one on the counter. In one he poured Merlin's whiskey, and in the other a bit of soda. A few extra drops went in Merlin's mug, then he carried the glasses to the living room.

Merlin had chosen some action film Arthur didn't even remember them owning. It didn't matter anyway. He wasn't paying attention as he watched Merlin swallow a great gulp of his drink, unable as always to see any sense in sipping. Now it was only a matter of time.

It took twenty minutes. Then “Arthur? I don't feel so good.”

Arthur moved from his armchair to sit beside Merlin on the sofa. “It's alright. That will fade soon, I promise.”

Merlin’s brow crinkled adorably. “Whaddya mean?” he slurred. His eyes widened in alarm, or at least they tried to. “Arfur? I… help.”

“Shh, love.” Arthur pet his hair, smoothing a thumb down over his cheek. “Just relax. The paralytic just needs another minute or two to work.”

Merlin tried to force out another question to that, but his mouth wasn't obeying him anymore. Arthur knew what he wanted to know anyway. He always knew what Merlin wanted to say.

“I thought it was enough for us, before. But I could tell you weren't happy not remembering, and then I realised I needed that too. This way we can both have what we want.” Merlin's eyes flickered with gold, and Arthur chuckled. “No, love. Not tonight. You'll have it back in the morning, I promise.

Arthur leaned down and pressed his lips against Merlin's. He never did this while Merlin was drunk, not wanting their first kiss to be forgotten. Merlin's lips twitched under his, and a few traces of the paralytic lingered in his mouth, leaving Arthur's tongue with an erotic tingling sensation. He eased his hand under Merlin's shirt, palming his flat stomach then circling his nipples with his thumb.

Merlin whimpered beneath him, the only sound he could still make. “Yes, that's it, love. I want to hear you.” He never made noises when he was drunk. Arthur craved every filthy groan.

The couch was really too small for anything like this, so he carried Merlin into the bedroom. “I've always wondered how you can never notice that your sheets never smell of sex the next day. I keep waiting for you to realise how much mine _reek_ of it, how strongly they smell of you.”

He divested them of their clothes, then arranged Merlin's limbs on the bed. Merlin’s eyes were locked on him, a flurry of emotions piercing through them. Arthur shook his head. Poor thing. He didn't realise yet how much he wanted this. How much he needed it. That was okay. Arthur would always be there for his Merlin.

He kissed Merlin again, trailing his way down to his jaw, his neck, his chest. Arthur smiled and gave Merlin's nipple an extra hard bite as he felt a corresponding hardness press into his own. “See, darling? I made sure it wouldn't be too strong for you. I know how much you love my mouth.”

To prove it Arthur swallowed him down, rejoicing in the full body twitch and deep whine it elicited. He took his time, sucking and licking Merlin's cock like a particularly juicy ice lolly. Merlin was never so hard before; sometimes the alcohol prevented him from gaining an erection at all. Arthur hated those times, how they robbed Merlin of his chance at pleasure. He pulled off before Merlin came, watching hungrily as the stream of milky spend iced Merlin like a cake.

Arthur licked a strip of it from Merlin's belly. “You're so beautiful like this. One day we'll be able to do this with your hands in my hair, and then you can fuck my face as hard as you want. I'll choke on your cock and you still won't let me off. It will be wonderful, Merlin.” He kissed Merlin's lips again, allowing him to taste his own spend while Arthur trailed his fingers through the rest of it.

He used those fingers to begin teasing Merlin open. “You won't need anyone else after this,” Arthur promised, moving down to press kisses and nips to Merlin's sensitive inner thighs. “I've always taken care of you. Never let you go home with strangers or left you to be fucked by some disease ridden transient in an alley. I know you too well, Merlin. I know you wouldn't be able to help yourself once you let yourself get some drink in you. I've seen the way you fall apart from my cock in your mouth.” He withdrew his fingers and coated himself thoroughly, lining himself up and easing in. “I've seen the way you look when I make love to you.”

Arthur went slow at first, just like he always did, so afraid of hurting Merlin when he was too drunk to give an indication of how he felt. But now Merlin was awake and _aware_ and all Arthur had to do was look in his eyes to be sure that he could go as hard and as fast as he craved. So he did, fucking into Merlin with his own come, pleasure building and burning brighter as instead of growing looser Merlin's channel kept getting tighter, squeezing around his cock as it thrust deeper and deeper. Merlin's groans grew louder as well, and Arthur had to bend over to kiss him, the sounds driving him wildly over the edge.

Two rounds later though the paralytic had surely worn off by now Merlin was still lax beside him. Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist, exhausted but finally, _finally_ sated. “Do you remember me now, love?”

In the morning Merlin was gone, as was a bag of his things, but Arthur wasn't worried. Merlin could always be found with a drink.


End file.
